Will or Will Not?
by star grazing
Summary: old and dumb. dont risk your sanity.


Minori scrubbed the perfectly clean wooden floors with a white rag. She sighed deeply and continued her hard work.

"Konichiwa, boys," Minori mumbled softly without looking up. ".. Whoa. Aren't you a little too young to be one of the top five?" Yusuke asked with a shocked expression. "Aren't you a little too weak to be a Reikai Tantei?"

Minori stood up and walked over to the sink in her kitchen. She climbed onto the stool and squeezed out all of the dirty water from the rag. Minori washed her hands and wiped them with a towel. She turned to the Reikai Tantei and said calmly, "I've never seen such weaklings like these in a very long time."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _WEAKLING_?! 'CAUSE YOU'RE EVEN SHORTER THAN MIDGET HIEI, HERE!" Yusuke yelled with a furious face. Hiei glared and growled at him also causing Hiei to take out his katana slightly. Minori glanced at the ground, saliva covering the area. "Oh look, you've just dirtied up my floor again. Better clean that up." Before Minori could grab the rag again, Yusuke shouted, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US LIKE THAT?! INSULTING US TOO-!"

"It's okay, Yusuke. I've got it under control," Kurama told him. Minori smiled faintly but it quickly disappeared. "Why, it's a pleasure to have someone as famous as you, Kurama. Or should I say, Yoko Kurama?" When he was about to reply, Yusuke immediately interuppted, "You are under arrest, Momo Miyamoto!"

Koenma was shocked. Never in his life had he seen a top five this small. "What?!" Minori snapped from the ground. "I-I-It's nothing. Y-You're just.. so.. small..?"

At Minori's height, she was always so angered at the way people treated her because of her _height_. She finally knew what it was like five thousand years ago. "It's not my fault the stupid girl got in the way," Minori glared. "She just _had _to get in the way because her _curiosity _got in the way. Whoever invented "curiosity killed the cat" was right. Oh! Woops! I just gave out a little too much information didn't I?" She stated innocently.

Koenma and Kurama stared at her hard when Koenma finally said, "We will be deciding a punishment for you, Miss Momo." Minori looked up at him with curious eyes. "Why?" Before Koenma could answer, Kurama answered, "You know fairly well why." "No. No, I do not. Please do tell me, Kurama." Kuwabara agreed, "Yeah! Tell us, Kurama!"

"Y-" the fox started. "No need for an answer, Kurama. We need to finish this as soon as we can. One thousand years in prison, or join the Reikai Tantei, Momo. We need another member for the Dark Tournament."

"Wow. That's a hard one, _Koenma_-"

"_Prince _Koenma to you."

"-I think I'll have to chose one thousand years in prison!" Minori chose happily. _She DOES know that in prison you DO get punished there too? _Kurama's thoughts went on. Koenma looked pleased. "Joining the Reikai Tantei, it IS! Please show her to her room, Kurama!"

"Welcome to the team, MOMO..!" Yusuke sighed sadly. Kuwabara was confused. "What?! I thought that she said.." "What she said did not matter, Kuwabara. Koenma chose FOR her." Kuwabara stared at him with a hard look. ".. I still don't get it.. but.. OKAY."

"Wow! I've never seen someone SO _stupid _in SUCH a long time!!" Minori shouted with the most pleased expression she could handle. "HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!" "This is getting BETTER and BETTER by the time goes! He doesn't even KNOW who I'm talking about!"

"That's enough, Momo," Kurama told her. Minori was silent, but for only one reason. He DID know her. So she had no back-up if she said he couldn't tell her what to do. "This is your room, Minori," Kurama said. Since we were alone, he had the right to use her real name. "Thank you, Kurama!" Minori said as she hugged his leg. "Before you go in, hold the door knob and close your eyes for about a minute. After that, you may go in." And those were his last words before walking away.

She opened the door and a fuchsia color blared out to her eyes, making it perfectly clear that her room was PINK. Minori grinned a wide smile. "HIEI, HIEI, HIEI!!!" She screamed down the hall, jumping up and down. When she heard a movement of some sort, she rushed to it and appeared in a second.

As she appeared in Hiei's room, she climbed on the bed and called to him, "PLAY A GAME WITH ME!" Hiei sent her a death glare and said, "Are you granting your death wish?"

"It's a simple game actually. Here's how you play it, I'm going to fight you at _your _level, but I'm going to go up _one _level as we continue _playing_!" Minori said excitedly. ".. I accept," Hiei told the little girl jumping on his bed. "Okay! Let's start!" Hiei was gone in an instant, but Minori was chasing after him. She raised her sword to slash at him but he appeared behind her. Minori ran to the side as he pulled his katana out of the ground. She ran to his other side and cut off his arm from his other side.

Hiei fell to the ground groaning as Minori shouted, "See?! Isn't it _fun_?!" Hiei staggered up, pissed as he aimed for her head. "I'm sorry, Hiei. Going up another level!" Minori disappeared, not revealing any flashes. The door opened as Kurama came in surprised at Hiei's arm on the floor. "Hey! Get out! I will NOT have ANYONE interfearing with my GAME!" Minori appeared angerily and dashed to the side when Hiei's katana came flying down.

Minori jumped to Hiei's other side, going to cut off his left arm when Kurama's plant shoved her weapon out of her hands. Minori's eyes flashed toward Kurama as she glared at him furiously. Hiei was just about to slash her when she came behind him and shoved the behind of his head on the ground. "DO NOT EVER DO THAT WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Minori screamed crushing his face on the ground, leaving a dent.

Her eyes became gold for a second, but then disappeared. Minori gasped. "I'm sorry. I was a _tad _mad there. Be sure to leave WHENEVER I do that!" She said in a soft tone. Minori knew that Hiei was unconscience by the time he didn't respond. "I guess he's all your's, Kurama. Oh, and I am VERY sorry, by the way. I can be that way some times. Take good care of him for me!"

Minori transported to Kuwabara's room, wanting to spend some quality time with him.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. Pretty freaky. Does she fall in love with anyone? I honestly do not know. Credits to Claymore from the Hiei situation. When Ophelia plays the "game" with Clare. I forgot what episode. Please review. If it's a bad one, I honestly won't keep this one on Fanfiction, and quit it forever. Here are some questions for you to answer.

**How do you take the situation with Hiei?**

** Do you like Minori?** (Athena: I know you probably don't because she went crazy with chopping off Hiei's arms. I don't blame you, I hate her too.)

**Are you confused?**

**Do you want to see the next chapter? **(Athena: I swear I won't do that with Kuwabara.. even if you don't like him. XD)

**If not, why won't you want to see the next chapter?**

You do not need to answer all of the questions, or answer them at all. If you at least answer one question, I will be pleased.

Athena over and out.


End file.
